One Lost Hope
by JasmineUnicorn
Summary: Romance has started at Hogwarts. Draco falls in love with Hermione, however, Hermione loves Harry. Who will get the girl? Draco or Harry?? Read to find out.
1. One Moment Lost

JasmineUnicorn: A story about Hermione and her friends. Relationships start to brew. Will Hermione go out with Draco Malfoy or Harry Potter.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own anything of Harry Potter  
  
--%--@~*~@--%--~*~ --%--@~*~@--%--~*~ --%--@~*~@--%--~*~ --%--@~*~@--%--~*~ --%--@~*~@--%--~*~   
  
@--%-- ONE HOPE LOST --%--@  
  
Chapter 1 Moment To Be Forgotten  
  
Harry, Hermione, and Ron were walking down a hallway heading back from a class. "Did you see what happen when Nivelle tried to turn his toad into a cup?" asked Harry giggling.   
  
"I noticed. The cup started hopping away." said Ron laughing.   
  
"It wasn't his fault. He just not good at Transfiguration." said Hermione.   
  
Harry and Ron decided not to say anything out loud about Nivelle's problem.   
  
Arriving in the Common's room, Harry and Ron were laughing hard. Both could not believe what happen in Transfiguration. Hermione was not happy how the guys were acting and decided to go on a walk outside.   
  
As Hermione was walking outside, she did not notice who she was walking by. A group of Slytherins were sitting near a tree to enjoy the shade. Within the group was Draco Malfoy. He was enjoying the company of the girls when he noticed Hermione walking by herself. He quickly shook his head to get her out of his mind, but then started to watch her where she went. (*)  
  
After a few minutes, Draco decided to just go over to her and talk. "Where are you going, Draco?" asked one of the girls.   
  
"Need to go see something. Be back soon." said Draco running off.   
  
Creeping up, he saw Hermione sitting near the edge of the lake. As Draco was watching her, he noticed something different. Hermione seemed to be lonely or even more distant than she usually was. She was always working on homework or busy looking something up, but today she was not. Draco just stayed where he was.   
  
Draco Malfoy continued to watch Hermione until he was getting very bored. Turning away, he left Hermione by herself.  
  
After about thirty minutes, Hermione decided that she would not get anything done and started heading inside. She was tired from the day and was not watching where she was going. As she was walking around a corner, she came smack into someone unsuspected. "Oh...um...sorry." said Hermione grabbing her books without looking up.   
  
"That is...what...Granger...watch were you are going." said Malfoy grabbing his books and leaving.   
  
Walking away, he turned around and noticed Hermione still grabbing her books, but not acting harsh towards him. He noticed something different about Hermione Granger. Not that she seemed worried, but something else. He wasn't sure, but it felt like he felt sorry for her for he turned around and helped her pick up her books. "Thank you." said Hermione grabbing her last book and then being helped up by Malfoy.   
  
Malfoy just smiled and then left back to his dormitory. Something was making him feel funny, but he did not know what. Did he like the muggle born witch? He was not sure.   
  
Hermione continued her way towards the Gryffindor Common's room. For a second, she could not believe what happen. Draco Malfoy, the one who hated Harry and Ron, but hated Hermione the most for being muggle born, was helping Hermione up. She thought she was going crazy. "No that could not be it." thought Hermione as she continued walking. Something was not making since.   
  
Back at the Gryffindor Common's Room, Harry and Ron were playing Wizard Chess. Just as Harry was going to make one more move to see if he could win the game, Hermione came in through the picture. "Where have you been?" asked Ron.   
  
"I was working on some homework." said Hermione walking past Ron and Harry and then heading upstairs. Malfroy was still on her mind and she could not get rid of it.   
  
"I wonder what is wrong with her." said Harry looking up the stairs.   
  
"Did she look sick?" asked Ron looking confused.   
  
"No. Just a lot of things on her mind probably." said Harry sitting back down and doing his move.   
  
Hermione stayed upstairs the rest of the afternoon and into late evening. It was when Harry came banging on her door did she move. "Hermione, lets go to dinner." said Harry   
  
"I am not coming. Just go without me." said Hermione.   
  
"Hermione, this is crazy. This isn't even like you. What is wrong?" asked Harry opening the door and walking in.   
  
Hermione was sitting near the window reading when Harry came in. "Get out. Just leave me alone. This does not involve you." said Hermione turning away from Harry.   
  
"Something is bothering you and I can tell. What is it?" asked Harry sitting down beside Hermione.   
  
Hermione just looked out the window. Harry knew it had to be a problem within the school. Nothing else was going on. Maybe it was a problem that Hermione has to deal with on her own. Harry did not know and left her room. (*)  
  
Back at the Slytherin's Common room, Malfoy was going a little crazy. He just remember what happen and did not like the image. "I helped a muggle born. Why in the world would I do that?" yelled Malfoy. He kept wondering around saying that, but after a few minutes something came over him.   
  
His mind and soul was getting the same feeling as before when he helped Hermione out. Did he like her. Did he truly like a muggle-born? Draco did not know, but he knew one thing. He had to find out.   
  
Hermione decided that making Harry worry is one thing that she did not want to do. Even if she had feelings for him, she was not going to let him worry. Putting her books away, she headed out of the Gryffindor dormitory and headed to the Great Hall, however, she was not watching where she was going and ran straight into someone.   
  
Hermione came running around the corner and came face to face with Draco Malfoy. He was as shocked as Hermione. "I am sorry." said Hermione   
  
"No. I think I am the one who should be sorry." said Draco giving a hand up to help her up.   
  
When Hermione stood up, she dusted the dust off her clothes. Draco just stood there. He was gathering all his books. After he was done, he looked up and saw something different about Hermione. Her eyes were shinning like diamonds. Her hair glittered like an evening star. He never felt anything so different in his life. Slowly, but caustiously he walked up to Hermione. She was not paying attention to anyone who was around her including Draco.  
  
Draco continued to walk up to her slowly. Hermione noticed him and looked into his navy-blue eyes. As Draco stood only a few inches away from Hermione looking into her delecated eyes. She looked at him a little weird and then backed up against the wall. Draco moved forward and put his hand against her chin. Moving her chin up, he placed a delecate kiss upon her lips. She closed her eyes and he wrapped his arms around him. As he was holding her, someone unsuspected came in. (*)  
  
It was Harry. He came up from the Great Hall and saw Hermione with Draco kissing. He was a little shock. Hermione stopped and pushed Draco away. "Harry...I...ummm." said Hermione walking over to Harry.  
  
"No, forget it." said Harry pushing Hermione away and walking towards the Gryffindor Dormitory. The look on his face seemed either mad, upset, or just completely shocked.  
  
Hermione knew what Harry saw kind of made him either upset or mad. "Where are you going?" asked Malfoy who stood up again from the   
  
ground.  
  
"I need to go. Sorry." said Hermione running towards the Gryffindor Dormitory.  
  
Harry was already in the Common's Room as Hermione was entering. He was on his way over to the stairs when Hermione came up from behind. "Harry, will you listen." said Hermione placing her hand on his schoulder.  
  
Harry quickly turned around not watching what he was doing and smacked Hermione across the face. As that happen, she lost her balance on the step and fell backwards on the ground with a thump. Harry turned around and noticed what he did. His face showed surprisement of what he did. He quickly jumped down and bent down on one knee next to Hermione. She had tears coming down her face as she tried to sit up. "Hermione, I am so sorry. I did not realize that you were behind me." said Harry trying to confort her.  
  
Hermione quickly moved around and pushed him away. Standing up carefully, she ran around Harry and went straight upstairs to the girl's room. Her face was covered by her hands and Harry could hear her crying. 


	2. Recovery

Chapter 2 Recovery  
  
Harry gentally stood up. He could hear Hermione still running upstairs towards her room. He felt very bad for hitting her. Turning away, he started walking away from the stair way. Halfway towards the other side of the common's room, Harry turned around. He was feeling guilty from what happen. 'I know I felt a little shock or even hurt from what I saw, but does that mean I let my friend fill that way cause of my foolish action?' thought Harry to himself. Harry was not completely sure.  
  
Leaning against the wall for about ten minutes, Ginny Weasley came into the common's room. She layed her books down on the table and noticed Harry up against the wall. His faced showed confusion and guilt, but for what reason Ginny did not know. "Are you okay?" asked Ginny looking over at Harry.  
  
"Huh. Oh, yes. Is there a chance I could ask you something?" asked Harry walking over to Ginny  
  
"Ya, go ahead, but I don't know what I could do." said Ginny sitting on the table  
  
"Say that you felt shock or even hurt from something you saw. Say it was someone you like and you saw that person kissing another. As that person comes back to talk with you, you turn around and hit that person across the face. Now here is my question should you let that person feel hurt cause of that action you did." said Harry leaning against the chair.  
  
"Well, if that person did that, he was pretty stupid for hurting his friend, but if it was me, I would go straight over to that person and apologize and try to get it all straighten out." said Ginny jumping down from the table, picking up her books and heading upstairs.  
  
Harry sat there thinking what Ginny told him. 'She's correct. I should go apologize to her, but how can I. I felt so shock from what I saw that I am not sure if I could talk to her again. Oh, what should I do?' thought Harry looking up at the ceiling feeling so confused.  
  
Up in the girls room, Hermione was laying on the bed. She felt hurt and most of all confused. She did not understand why Harry would hurt one of his friends. All she did know was that she could not talk with Harry at the time for what he did, however, far from what she knew, Harry was planning to come upstairs.  
  
'I am. I am going straight upstairs and I am going to talk to her.' thought Harry jumping down and heading upstairs.  
  
At the door, he froze. He was not sure how Hermione was going to act towards this. Could there be a chance that she might get hurt again. Is there a chance that he lost his friendship with her? Whatever the risk was, Harry was going to talk with her.  
  
Pushing the door open, he could feel a cool breeze coming through. Walking around the bookcase, he saw sitting near the window a young woman that he never noticed before. The delecated of her face that had tears running down. The flowing of her hair that wrapped around her delecate figure so nicely. Harry never noticed this before, but the feelings he was having about Hermione Granger was not friendship. It was love.   
  
Harry stood there looking at Hermione. She was staring out of the window holding a book in her lap. Tears were still running down her face as she closed her eyes, but she was not crying that much as before. Harry slowly but carefully creeped up to her and layed his hand upon her shoulder. She jumped and turned toward him. "Why are you here?" asked Hermione turning around and leaning against the wall.  
  
"I came up here to talk to you and apologize what I did." said Harry sitting down  
  
"Okay" said Hermione sitting down again.  
  
"I am truely sorry for hitting you. You just surprised me standing there." said Harry looking down at his hands.  
  
"Well, you were not the only one surprised. I was when I saw you." said Hermione glancing over at him and then back at the window.  
  
"I am not going to start anything on that. I just came up to tell you that I was sorry for hitting you across the face." said Harry standing up and starting to walk away.  
  
Hermione sat there for a few seconds looking out the window and then turned quickly towards Harry. "Harry, wait." said Hermione jumping up  
  
Harry stopped where he was and turned towards Hermione. He had a confusion look on his face. "What?" asked Harry.  
  
"About what you saw..." said Hermione walking up to Harry. She looked down at her hands feeling very silly.  
  
"What about it?" asked Harry crossing his arms.  
  
Hermione stood quiet for a few minutes. Harry was getting very bothered about this and was about to leave. Hermione turned away for a second, but then ran straight into Harry's arms and gave him a sweet, long kiss on the lips. Harry was surprised, but held her close. After a few seconds, Hermione backed away and Harry turned away and headed out of the room. Hermione watched him leave.  
  
Outside the girls room where Hermione was, Harry stood. He was not sure of what happen. He shooked his head and just walked down the stairs. Ginny came running by, but she did not say a word for she was turning red around the cheeks. Harry smiled and continued walking down the stairs.  
  
Ron was playing with his cards when Harry arrived downstairs. He saw Harry and was wondering what happen. "Did you talk with her?" asked Ron sitting up.  
  
"Yes, I did, but I got something in return." said Harry sitting down on one of the chairs.  
  
"Like what?" asked Ron leaning against the other chair.  
  
"A kiss." said Harry laying back and looking up at the ceiling.  
  
"Hermione kissed you. Very surprising." said Ron sitting down in the chair.  
  
-Harry and Ron sat in the chairs and just stayed quiet for a while. They were going to leave, but noticed someone coming downstairs. It was Hermione. She did not have her books with her so she was not heading to Library. Harry looked from her to Ron in confusion. "I wonder where she is going." whispered Harry to Ron.  
  
"Don't know. Should we follow?" asked Ron turning around.  
  
"I am not sure. Last time I ran into her, she was kissing Draco Malfoy. I am not sure if I should follow her now." said Harry  
  
"She was kissing who...Draco Malfoy. Why would she do that?" asked Ron  
  
"Don't know. When I went to talk with her, she did not say anything about that." said Harry  
  
"Hmmm...that is strange. If she did not want to talk about that, what did she want to talk about?" asked Ron   
  
"Well, you see. She did want to talk about, but I was not going to allow it. I just came up to apologize." said Harry standing up and stretching.  
  
"That makes since." said Ron  
  
"I just didn't want to start an argument. If I got to angry with her, I might have hurt her and that is something I will not do." said Harry sitting back down. Ron knodded his head and both ended the conversation. 


End file.
